Episode 6801 (24th February 2014)
Plot Val steals the paintbrush off a painter touching up the paintwork at The Woolpack and daubs the word 'TART' over the front entrance. Brenda decides to subtly pay people back in the café for the things she's stolen and invents 'Customer of the Month' when David walks through the door as an excuse to ply him with free coffee. Robbie asks Jimmy for a job at Emmerdale Haulage after completing the delivery successfully yesterday. A frustrated Nicola moans about Jai's mood to Jimmy, letting slip to Charity that he's in contact with somebody who knows where Rachel is. Diane asks Eric to keep her updated with Val's results from the clinic. Brenda enjoys giving away more free coffee and cakes to David who's already experiencing a caffeine buzz. Leyla promises David she'll bring him back a copy of Priya's scan and that they'll also be finding out the sex of the baby. He insists he doesn't want to know the sex. Jai receives a photo message from Mark of Rachel sitting in her flat - proving that he knows her. The Sonographer tells Priya that her baby is on the smaller end of the percentile but doing fine. Priya's ecstatic when she finds out she's expecting a girl. Jimmy and Charity somewhat reluctantly agree to take Robbie on at Emmerdale Haulage. Leyla pulls the sonographer to one side and tells her about Priya's eating problem. Priya catches them talking and storms out. Brenda feels bad when the all the caffeine makes David feel horrible and lets slip about the items she stole from his shop. Jai rings Mark and arranges to meet him again, determined he's going to get his son back. Leyla catches up with Priya and makes her realise that she needs to face up to her problem. She persuades her to see a counselor. Val tells Eric that if they're going to make their relationship work, he needs to stay away from Diane. Charity and Declan are concerned when they see Jai celebrating in the pub and realise they need to prevent Jai from meeting Mark. Cast Regular cast *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells Guest cast *Sonographer - Jo Mousley Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Front entrance, public bar, exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Office *David's - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Public area *Pollard's Barn - Living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Hotten General - Sonography room, corridor Notes *Viewing Figures: 6,660,000 viewers (15th place) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes